Stargirl
A recipe for a *Star* Girl: 1 Ukulele 1,8 once chocolate-brown pet rat 1 Pioneer Peasant Dress 10 Feet of Corn-Yellow Hair A dash of freckles A dash of confidence 1 cup Sparkles 2 Tbls. rainbow dust A pinch of mystery 1 penny for luck 2 Shiny blue marbles for eyes A bit of whimsy An ounce of compassion and a little desert breeze Combine the feckless, confidence, sparkles, rainbow dust, mystery, penny, the two blue marbles, the bit of whimsy, compassion, and a little desert breeze in a bowl. Add 3 cups of water. Mix well, and place outside under a full moon. Place the peasant dress and the 10 feet of corn-yellow hair over the bowl. Place the ukulele and the chocolate rat next to the bowl. In the morning you should find nothing but a sweet, hand-made, card on your doorstep and foot prints of a rat and a girl walking off into the desert sky. Writer's Note: Stargirl is what everyone wishes they could be. She speaks her mind, she dresses the way she wants to, and she is who she is. She is full of imagination and mystery, and is often refered to as the purset of human form. In high school students often conform to a trend or a way of thinking that high school society sets. They abandon who they are in order to not stand out. We lose ourselves in high school. Star Girl is all about being excalty who she is. She loves her, leaving well-wishes and birthday cards on peoples' doorsteps, and she will sing to you with her ukulele if it's your birthday. Jerry Spinelli'sbook all about her accounts what happens to students in high school, and what happens to those who do express their individulity. He urges everyone to find their inner Star Girl (or boy) and to let him or her shine through. I chose to create a recipe for a Star Girl because it is her attributes, talents, and personality that makes her unique. She's an ordinary girl with extraordinary abilities to transend the mentality of mob rule of high school. For that she is a hero, and yet what makes her special are things that exist in everyone. Sure we may not have rainbow dust, or desert breeze in our blood, but with the help of our imaginations it's been there since the dawn of time. So tap into your inner Star Girl, and finally release the YOU, you have been holding back all these years. A Eulogy to a Unique Individual Waterlilly first came into my life as Stargirl. We were in high school, and one day this new girl came to school. To our young, high school eyes, she was so strange! She dressed oddly, and played a ukulele. She sang happy birthday to everyone; it didn’t matter who you were. She decorated her desk with a flower and lace every day of every week. She was incredible! Getting to know Stargirl included getting answers to many of my questions, “why did she dress like that? Why did she sing happy birthday to everyone? Etc.” But we had a mentor/teacher back then, named Archie. Archie once said to me, “you’ll know her more by your questions than by her answers. Keep looking at her long enough. One day you might see someone you know” It took me years to finally understand what he meant, but he was right. In questioning Stargirl, I unknowingly started to question myself. She had a way of doing that to me. She affected everyone. She had a way of making everyone feel special. Maybe you showed up at school with really unusual earrings. Or you aced a test. Or broke your arm. Or got your braces off. Or maybe you weren’t even a person. Maybe you were a charcoal drawing on the wall done by an art whiz. Or a really neat-looking bug out by the bike rack. We, as young impressionable high schoolers often wagged our heads and agreed what a goofy girl this was, maybe even officially crazy, but we walked away smiling and maybe not saying but all thinking the same thing: it felt good to get credit. She was like that making you feel validated as a person, as an individual. She had a profound affect on me, in that she taught me how to be myself. There is something free-ing about learning who you really are, and there was no direction to my liberation. She possessed qualities, we all wish we had more of. I never saw her look in a mirror, never heard her complain. All of her feelings, all of her attentions flowed outward. She had no ego. She was truly a being among the stars. She was bendable light: she shone around every corner of my day, and in the days of the lives of so many others too. And she had a rat, named Cinnamon. I loved that rat! I remember one time we shared a “zen” moment in the desert. While I never did totally lose awareness of myself, I believe I did, so to speak, lose Cinnamon. I no longer felt his pulse, his presence, in my hands. It seemed we were no longer separate, but were one. Stargirl taught me that. The more she taught me, the more I got to know her, the more I fell in love with her. I was in High school and I was loopy with love. I was floating. I floated up the with light that washed my sheets and slept on the moon, with her, Stargirl in her place, among the stars. She noticed people too. In a way that I wish we all did: compassionate. I remember she used to send hand-made cards to people, and random gifts, just for no other good reason, other than she thought they needed it. I remember one time I was walking with her and she kept dropping all her change everywhere. I was like, “what are you doing?!” and she said to me, “Did you ever see a little kid’s face when he spots a penny on a sidewalk?” she had a point. I was that little kid, when she dropped her bits of wisdom on my path of resistance. She had a happy wagon. It contained many stones---most of the time. I remember one time I created sacrilege against her being: I convinced her to be more like us fallible humans, uninteresting, boring, stale with conformity. Then I noticed her happy wagon only had two stones in it. Luckily she did not listen to me for long. Archie once said to me, “When Stargirl cries she does not shed tears but light” and she indeed did that. Shed light on all the confused and dark forests of my existence, and I am sure others’ as well. My coy pond contains white water lilies and all the stones in it are special skipping stones we collected together. My pond could be considered my own “happy wagon” and it is full of stones because of her. Although she has passed I do not feel alone. I know that I am being watched. The echo of her laughter is the second sunrise I always awaken to each day, and at night I feel it is more than stars looking down on me. Stargirl was as dreamy and exotic as the stars And Waterlilly is as infinite in death as water. Written by Leo Borlock (a.k.a. Felicia) Writer's Note: I chose to write a Eulogy because it seemed to fit so well. I was wondering, "I wonder what people would say about this chic after she died?" And so I got to experiment. It worked out well too, because soo many statements from the book just fit right in. I used (not in order)quotes from these pages: 35, 41, 50, 53, 85, 94, 107, 118, 181, and 186. Usually Eulogies are made to make the person seem amazing. I did a little reading about how to write a Eulogy and you're not supposed to say bad things, and if you have to, then you are supposed to try and put a positive spin on it. Stargirl represented a lot of amazingly positive stuff, exactly the kinda thing people would put in a Eulogy. Eulogies are unique to the individual and stargirl was just that: a unique individual who made a difference in these kids' lives. The theme is really all about learning to be yourself, and to experience life to the fullest, and I tried to bring that out in my Eulogy to Stargirl. I also chose to have her named changed because it was just like her to change her name for the appropriate periods in her life. I chose "Waterlilly" for a couple of reasons. Water to means, someing needed to sustain life, it is also ever-flowing and changing, much like Stargirl was. I chose "lilly" because a lilly symbolizes purity and sweetness, which also reminded me of stargirl.It is also uknown, whether the speaker of the Eulogy knew her later in life or not, and I made this ambiguous on purpose to continue the mystery. Stargirl was very mysterious, and so should be her pressence at the end; because knowing the end of the story would take away from the real lesson of the story which is living, not dying. HIGH SCHOOL REUNION Last week was our ten year high school reunion. I did'nt want to go, I knew she was'nt going to be there but I promised me buddy Kev our senior year that we would go together. Damn those stupid yearbook messages you leave in the spur of the moment. Anyways, I went and found it to be one of the most memorable nights of my life. The reunion was the typical run-of-the-mill reunion. Gossipers and jocks, geeks and stoners buzzing and gauking about one another. "Did you see what she was wearing? She looks pregnant!" "I can't believe he invented that computer program, he was the biggest stoner!" "Gee, the freshamn 15 was not kind to him!" "lets go get a hotel room for old times sake." Everywhere I looked people were mindlessly wasting their time with small talk. They did'nt care about one another. They came here knowing they were going too see each other for a mere few hours, go home and not have to think about each other for another five years. This is exactly why she did'nt come. She did'nt want small talk. She could'nt survive in the materialistic and abnoxiously fake jungle, Mica High Reunion. However, she did make an appearance. As the night came to an end, Hilari Kimble took it upon herself to open our class time capsule. The contents in the capsule were nothing but mere memories that were'nt even that favorable to begin with. Casey Jones pulled out her old high school cheerleading outfit, I found my old porcupine necktie, Kev pulled out one of Archie's skulls he obsessed over, and Dori read a letter that forever changed my life. It was a letter from Stargirl. Up until that point everyone was questioning how she was going to make her grand entrance....perhaps she was going to bunnyhop her way in, or maybe sing "Happy Birthday" at the stroke of midnight. No, instead she arrived in a time capsule. As the class listened intently, Dori read Stargirl's letter: Dear class, Howdy! Glad I could make it after travelling so many galaxies and visiting some valiant planets! Rather than bore you with the things I have been doing for the last few years, I would like to tell you the things I learned from all of you. You are a wonderful class. You taught me so much. I realize that I am a bit eccentric. I do things that most may not, I notice things that are often overlooked, and I inquire about things that many do not want brought to their attention. I do these things because I feel that it's the small things that can make someone happy. Cinnamon and I were always so grateful for how most of you accepted our idiosyncracies. We loved your semislit smiles and you uproarous cheers at the football games. You all made Cinnamon and me so happy! But all of you must realize that its the small things that can crush a person just as much as it can lift them up. When I became Susan Caraway, I was trying to see life from your perspective. I did'nt want to stand out. I wanted to become generic, unauthentic. I wanted others to make my choices for me and tell me all the answers. I once even asked Leo why noone liked me, and just as quickly as I asked the question he gave me an answer. That was the problem. He did'nt challange me to embrace my creativity to find a niche at school, but instead urged me to conform. As friends, we need to begin challanging each other, help each other emulate your personal creativity and authenticity. If we do not push this from one another, we will all become the same, and sooner or later we will resent each other, just as you resesnted me in high school for losing the big game. I sang "Happy Birthday to you in the halls to make you stand out for that day. I helped the other team becase my kindness goes far beyond goal posts and school uniforms. So, as a friend to all, Im telling you pay attention to the small things, for its the small things that make us special and stand out. On that note, Cinnamon and I want to thank you once again for your friendship. I have realized who I am and my "eccentricness," and am a thousand moons happier because of this realization. So have a wonderful time tonight, and perhaps we will meet in another galaxy.... *girl ** Writer's note: Kaylan Triplett I chose to write this letter from Stargirl because I felt that this is the reason for all of her actions. She is such a simple character and it is the simple things that her classmates did not understand. I decided to write in this format becasue I wanted to know more about Stargirl at the end of the book. Like Leo, I was dissatisfied that she just dropped off the face of the earth, and by writing a letter that provides some conclusion, I suppose I feel a little more at ease.... ' Stargirl's Advice Column' Dear Stargirl, My family and I just moved to a new town, and I've been going to a new school and I feel like no one likes me. I feel like I'm really nice person, and if they would just give me a chance, I would really make a great friend. Can you help? Sincerely, Not Fitting In Dear Not Fitting In, Its not true that no one likes you--I've only just met you and I like you already! I'm sure that you are a very nice person just as you say, and everyone at your school deserves to know just how nice you are. In order to make lots of friends, show everyone who you are. Make a point to stand out, to be a little mysterious, and be yourself. My biggest piece of advice would be to show your kindness to your classmates. Make a point to wish everyone Happy Birthday when it's their birthday. Everyone loves to feel special, and this is a great way to show just how special they are. Another great way to show your kindness is to sing songs to your classmates. If you play any instruments, this can really make your performances wonderful. Everyone loves music and by creating personalized songs for your classmates, you'll be sure to make a big difference! I also recommend getting involved in a club or sport at your school. At my school, I joined the cheerleading team. This was a great way to meet lots of people and show my enthusiasm and my support not only for my school, but for every other school we played! You may also try picking up a small companion to join you at school. A pet can be a great friend, and they are also excellent listeners. Above all else, be unique. Whatever you love most about yourself, really show that off. If you have a bad day at school, think about the good things that happened, and let your happiness overwhelm any discouragement. You are very special person, and you are going to have a great time at your new school! Good luck meeting lots of new friends and don't forget to smile. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me! Sincerely, Stargirl Writer's Note: Fawn Redding I chose to write an advice column because Stargirl is so unique and so spirited that I think she could really offer a lot to young people in high school who are feeling left out, unhappy, or discouraged. Stargirl represents the epitomy of someone who is possesses the highest form of self-confidence. She knows who she is, what she wants, and she is completely happy with who she is. They say we are not who we think we are, we are not what other people think we are, but we are who we think other people think we are. Stargirl completely defies that by being exactly who she wants to be and showing who she is to everyone else. Stargirls shows that it doesn't matter what other people think about us, it doesn't matter if we are the most popular, or if we are fitting in with what is "normal." She shows us that happiness is about knowing who you are and embracing what seperates each of us from everyone else. I think if Stargirl were to really have her own advice column she would encourage people to find their "happy place", if you will, and to realize that its okay to be different, its okay to be unique, and its okay to be happy with who you are. I think more people like Stargirl could really change the world! Dance Like No One is Watching! and other ways to be happy By * Girl 1. Count your blessings- I keep a count of all the good things that I have in my life with my pebbles. It is impossible to always be joyful, and when I am having a difficult time, I put one aside. I acknowledge that things are tough. Being a teenager is tough. But no matter what is happening in my life, I always have one little pebble of something good. Reminding yourself of good things, with pebbles, notes on your door or lucky charms can help you through bad days. 2. Make your Surroundings Beautiful- Noone is happy in an ugly surrounding. Know what makes you happy- and strive to make your environment beautiful. I know I would rather be outside then inside, so I keep a flower at my side. At school it sits on my desk, brightening up my desk. It always makes me smile! 3. Don't Look in the Mirror!- If you are wearing something you feel beautiful in, you are beautiful. Don't look in the mirror, you will only shock others with your admiration of yourself. Everytime you want to look in the mirror, smile instead. Then you can be sure you look amazing. 4. Think About Other People- Everyone appreciates recognition. Remember peoples birthdays, and congradulate accomplishments. There are also people you may not even know who could use some help, or encouragment. Keep your eyes open for notices and announcments, and act on simple ways you can make someone elses life better. 5. and finally- Dance Like No One is Watching- This doesn't mean necessarily dance (although I encourage it!) For myself, I play the ukulele. Whatever makes you joyful, do it. In the end, the only thing that is important is that you know how wonderful you are. Following these simple items of advice, you will feel beautiful, be surrounded by things you love, know what you have in your life, and help other people. You have every reason in the world to feel confident and do whatever it is that you love! Writer's note:Amanda Runyan I was trying to do the same thing that Fawn beat me to, which was to give Stargirl an outlet to give advice. This is a short column or section of a self help book. I don't know that Stargirl would actually write anything like this, but she definitely has the knowledge to give amazing advice to anyone feeling a lack of confidence. The main idea is how simple the things that Stargirl does really are. It doesn't matter who you, because her power is not in her name or her clothes. The same effect could come from writing birthday cards, and wearing your favorite t-shirt. It is all in the attitude. I think that Leo comes to discover this at the end. He can begin to think like Stargirl, but it all comes from being himself. Whether Stargirl would write an advice column or not, (I think maybe she would just sing them a song), it is a really great way to list out some of the best advice I would give someone after reading this book. The most difficult person to be in high school (or life) is yourself. *** *TODAY'S TOP STORY -- Norfolk, Virginia MYSTERIOUS RANDOM ACTS OF KINDNESS Beginning approximately six months ago, mysterious random acts of kindness began occurring all over greater Norfolk. As of this writing, the perpetrator is unknown. The first known occurrence happened wen Mara O'Reilly's husband passed away. Before his death, at age 64, Eugene and Mara O'Reilly would take a walk every Saturday morning at dawn. They would walk the half mile to Vista View and watch the sun rise. Then, Eugene would pick a wild daisy and present it to Mara before they began the trek back to the house. Such was their tradition, every week of their 40 year marriage. When Eugene passed away that Tuesday in March, she was especially sad when Saturday arrived, thinking of their weekly walk to Vista View. She opened the front door to pick up the morning newspaper when she spotted a bundle of daisies there... a new bunch mysteriously delivered to her porch every Saturday since then. Ralph Teasdale, 75, of Oak Avenue, developed dementia a year ago. He's still able to live alone, but can be forgetful. For example, he's forgotten that there is no longer a milk delivery service in his neighborhood, such as he used to use 40 years back. His daughter, Anya, who lives two states away, worried that he wouldn't get the grocery items he needed, as he was putting milk bottles out on the front porch, expecting them to filled, instead of purchasing his milk at the local grocery store. She was surprised, on a recent visit, to find the milk bottles on the porch the next morning, filled with milk. There have been numerous events similar to the above, in the last six months, but it seems no one in town is aware of the benefactor behind the activities. Perhaps it's best that no name is attached to these gifts; could anonymous random acts of kindness be "catching"? If the idea caught on, Norfolk could turn into an even more pleasant place to live then it is today. Many thanks to the anonymous kind person... whoever you might be! --Senior Staff Writer - Eli Proud * Sherry: I decided to write a newspaper article, because it lent itself well to the anonymity that Stargirl used in delivering her random acts of kindness. Stargirl wasn't looking for accolades, she just wanted to be good to people. I imagined that Leo, in the future, might wonder what Stargirl was doing in whatever new location she was in. He probably wondered if she did similar activities to those she did in their town. I imagined him picking up a newspaper one day and reading a personal interest story from Virginia - the one above - and realizing that Stargirl was now in Norfolk and was the one behind the kind acts. I imagine him sitting back with a smile as he realized where she was and what she was doing, the knowledge of it giving him a sense of contentment.